


Not afraid

by Elizaveta_Kiselyova



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blank Verse, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova
Summary: Why are they afraid of us?Just survive until six...When the clock strikes twelve,Do you hear our footsteps?
Kudos: 3





	Not afraid

**Author's Note:**

> it's white verse, man, it doesn't rhyme

Why are they afraid of us?  
We're just animals,  
Animals, even if not alive,  
But it will hardly strike twelve…  
Do you hear our footsteps?

Don't be afraid, just look at the tablet.  
You're a security guard for a reason.  
Don't look away.  
We're waiting for you, come out and see what's that noise in the vent?  
Is it just a noise, or is there someone there?  
Look in, don't be afraid, no one will bite you.  
It's just where Mangle is sitting.

There's a box in the corner.  
You're interested, I'm one hundred percent sure.  
HOP!  
The Puppet Jumps Out,  
I'm sorry, I didn't tell you how to get away from her,  
You can't leave alive

So wait a minute, there's no light,  
Use your flashlight.  
Don't click the button, don't click,  
There are no batteries.  
But I didn't take them,  
And my shket —  
Balloonboy, still the mischief-maker.  
There is no and okay, there is batteries spare.

We just don't look alive.  
You, go figure it out, maybe it's not true?  
We're just waiting for you.  
We are waiting, all together, four of us.  
Bonnie, Chica, foxy, and me.  
Don't be afraid of us, we are all friends here.

Not coming? Well, sit down.  
But keep in mind,  
We'll come to you.  
We will come, but not alone,  
We will also bring friends.

Afraid? But in vain. We're at the door.  
Wait, wait.  
Open the door to old friends?  
No, and we'll open it ourselves.

I can hear how scared you are,  
Even goosebumps.  
But you're not afraid…  
So what?  
Waiting for us or what?

We're getting close, you can hear footsteps.  
~~they smell of Metal and steel.~~  
Oh, Yes, I know how scared you are.

And now ... Damn, what a nuisance!  
It's six o'clock, time to open up,  
But you won't get away next time,  
Five more nights to go…

Why are they afraid of us?  
We're just animals,  
Animals, even if not alive,  
But it will hardly strike twelve,  
Do you hear our footsteps?


End file.
